Shoes can frequently get dirty and require cleaning. However, shoes may prove difficult to clean and commonly require an alternative method to cleaning and drying than may be used with other articles of clothing. At present, the most common method of cleaning shoes is by hand. This is laborious and may result in ineffective cleaning of shoes. Alternatively shows may be washed in a washing machine. Given that shoes may damage other garments the shoes may need to be washed separately. Even if this is the case, the shoes may create an unbalanced load within a rotating wash drum, creating additional wear and tear to the drum, linkages, belts, and motor components. In addition, washing machines are not designed for washing shoes and may be ineffective in cleaning shoes. There is also wear and tear on the shoes due to collision with the metal tub wall of the machine, some consumers prefer a separate device for washing shoes so as to not damage or contaminate other more delicate clothing.
Ideally a separate device would be used for washing shoes. However to date the designs of separate shoe washers have been rather bulky and impractical.
It is an object of the various embodiments disclosed herein to provide a shoe washing device which is smaller and more practical than present devices. It is a further object to provide a shoe washing device that efficiently use energy and water.